1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a method for controlling display, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, information processing apparatuses having a touch screen such as cell phones, video/audio playback apparatuses (video/audio recording/playback apparatuses), and automated-teller machines (ATMs) have been becoming widely used. When an information processing apparatus has a touch screen, a user can operate the information processing apparatus by using a finger or an operation device (for example, a pen-shaped pointing device). Thus, such an information processing apparatus allows a user to perform an operation more intuitively.
In such existing circumstances, technologies for improving the user-friendliness of an information processing apparatus having a touch screen are being developed. An information processing apparatus includes a sensor that detects touching of a surface of the information processing apparatus by an object, the surface being equipped with the sensor and opposite the surface of the information processing apparatus that is equipped with a display panel. A technology for performing processing in accordance with a position that is located on the display panel and that corresponds to a result of detection performed by the sensor is described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-330611.